hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Waiting for the Sun
:See Wikipedia:Waiting for the Sun Spanish Caravan "Spanish Caravan" is a song by The Doors (WP) from the album ''Waiting for the Sun (WP) released in 1968. Its basic flamenco (WP) track is an established form of flamenco music known as Granadinas. The beginning riff was taken from Asturias (Leyenda), a classical piece of music by a Spanish composer Wikipedia:Isaac Albéniz (1860–1909). It also borrows a similar sounding riff from Malagueña. Spanish Caravan, the phrase, has multiple meanings, not including what meaning may have been intended by Jim Morrison, or privately imagined. The phrase is commonly used as the title of a folk legend of the Nebraska, Kansas, and Missouri Plains in America, about a Spanish military expedition that was overwhelmed by the very Indian tribes it had been sent to quell.History and Stories of Nebraska by Addison Erwin SheldonCivil Government of the United States and the State of Missouri; and History by Perry Scott Rader The lyrics as a whole are redolent of the romantic theme of searching for beautiful and rich lands, typical i.e. for Wikipedia:George Byron. In Spanish Caravan the lyrical subject declares will to travel by a caravan to Portugal and Wikipedia:Andalusia in Spain where 'a treasure is waiting'. The means of transport suggest that the mysterious subject wants to be 'taken away' back to Europe from an African desert. However, there are also 'Wikipedia:galleons lost in the sea' mentioned. Of course, the treasure, the ship etc. could be a figure of something else. In the Doors' performances the feeling of brutal lust or even desperation was especially underlined. The track was one of the important points of the Doors' concerts, sometimes included to the Wikipedia:Celebration of the Lizard series, famous for the theatre experiments accompanying. Wikipedia:Template:The Doors "Spanish Caravan" is a song by american rock band The Doors from their album [[Waiting for the Sun|Waiting for the Sun.]]'' Words Morrison's words in this song. What was he getting at, a simple imaginative reverie, based perhaps on some history reading he had done. "Andalusia," which is referred to in the first verse, is the Southernmost area of Spain. It was repeatedly conquered by various groups until it was divided into eight provinces in 1833. Music Doors guitarist Robby Krieger wrote this song, which showcases his talents on flamenco guitar, an instrument he started playing when he was 17. The intro riff was taken from "Asturias," a classical piece by Spanish composer Isaac Albeniz (1860 - 1909). Personnel The Doors *Jim Morrison – Vocals *Ray Manzarek – Harpsichord, Vox Contintental *Robby Krieger – Electric and flamenco guitar *John Densmore– drums Additional musicians *Douglas Lubahn – bass guitar *Leroy Vinnegar – acoustic bass Technical * Paul A. Rothchild – production * Bruce Botnick – engineering External links Category:The Doors songs Category:1968 songs Category:1968 albums Category:1968 in music Category:1968 Category:Songs written by John Densmore Category:Songs written by Robby Krieger Category:Songs written by Ray Manzarek Category:Songs written by Jim Morrison Category:Song recordings produced by Paul Rothchild Category:1968 works Category:Albums by year Category:1960s albums Category:Classical styles in pop music